


Hacking the Hack

by guineamania



Series: 1MW Bingo June 2016 [1]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mission Fic, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A regular, run of the mill recovery ends with Chuck and two hostiles stuck in an elevator. More like a metal coffin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hacking the Hack

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts: "Don't panic" and "elevator stopped and we can’t get out au"

“Don’t panic,” Sarah stated with a sigh through Chuck’s earpiece.  
“Why do I sense a but coming on,” Chuck whispered back, pretending to scratch his ear to hide the communication.  
“Because there is one,” Casey grunted.  
“But we’ve lost control of the elevator, someone’s hacked our hack,” Sarah replied at the same time.  
“That’s not how hacking works but I get you,” Chuck continued, eying the two men in front of him. They had been hired to retrieve a prototype listening device that had been stolen from a large tech firm a few days ago. They had been following the money trail and it had led them to here. This elevator in a rival tech firm. All they intended to do was send Chuck into the elevator with the suspect and the briefcase, see if he flashed in the case and the man then Sarah would direct the elevator up to the roof where the team would be waiting to apprehend the man and return the device to it’s rightful owner. It shouldn't be this hard to complete a mission. They needed the cash to keep Carmichael Industries alive and thriving.  
“They’ve brought the elevator to a standstill. I think they’re onto you,” Sarah continued to explain as the two men turned to face Chuck with emotionless expressions.  
“Yeah I can see that,” Chuck squeaked backing away from the imposing figures.  
“You’ve been following us,” the one holding the briefcase stated. Looking at his face, Chuck flashed. David Sebastian, ex-Special forces, now mercenary for hire, currently hired by Anderson Consolidated. And the brief case was the correct size and protection to carry the device Carmichael Industries had been hired to retrieve.  
“What, no, why would I be following you? This is a communal elevator,” Chuck continued, trying to avoid a fight. The two men were carrying guns and guns in an enclosed metal cuboid was never going to end well. He didn't want to instigate a fight when there wasn't the need for one.  
  
The need for one was rapidly increasing. As David and his friend loomed over Chuck demanding to know who he worked for and who wanted the device. Client confidentiality was not a valid excuse and Chuck was preparing for the flash to defend himself. “I think I’ve,” Morgan murmured in Chuck’s ear and suddenly the elevator began to plummet towards the ground at break neck speeds. All three of them clattered to the ground but Chuck was the first to recover and the flash assaulted his senses. David and the henchman stumbled to their feet and Chuck swiftly managed to knock out the henchman but David was putting up much more of a fight. The gun had been knocked loose with the sudden elevator motion so at least that was out of the question but David was well trained in hand to hand combat. The intersect was better and David joined his friend limp on the floor.  
“Okay I’m done,” Chuck shouted into his watch. “You can let me out now,” he added, picking up the briefcase they came for.  
“Working on it buddy,” Morgan replied and Chuck turned to glare at the security camera.  
“What do you mean, working on it?” He exclaimed, the cuboid suddenly feeling a lot smaller as he stood over the two unconscious bodies. “You need to get me out of here before they wake up.”  
“Working on it.”


End file.
